masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Unsummoning
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each and every Fantastic Unit in the world, whether enemy or friendly (except those guarding Encounter zones), must make a Resistance roll at a penalty of . Any unit that fails this roll is immediately destroyed. }} Great Unsummoning is a Very Rare Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map, and requires no target. For the base Casting Cost of it will attempt to banish each and every Fantastic Unit existing on either of the planes. Any unit that does not succeed a Resistance roll at is immediately destroyed. This includes the caster's own Fantastic Units! Effects Great Unsummoning attempts to banish all Fantastic Creatures back to their original realms. Mass Banishment When Great Unsummoning is cast, the game goes through each and every Fantastic Unit currently existing in the game, forcing these units to make their Resistance rolls at a penalty of . If a unit succeeds its roll, no harm is done to it. However, any unit that fails the roll is immediately destroyed. The spell affects every Fantastic Creature anywhere (including both the planes of Arcanus and Myrror), regardless of where they are and who controls them - even the caster's own units must make the roll! The only exception are creatures guarding Encounter zones, who are exempt. However, other neutral Fantastic Creatures (those roaming the overland map) must make their rolls like all other units. Any destroyed unit is immediately removed from the game. Units with a Resistance score of or higher will always succeed their roll. Units possessing Magic Immunity are also completely unaffected by this spell (as are those protected by Spell Lock), and will never be destroyed. Similarly, this spell will not penetrate a Sorcery Ward: units inside a city with such an enchantment will be exempt from the effects. Note that armies traveling over Oceans at the time may end up drowning, if they only get the ability to cross Oceans thanks to a Fantastic Creature that is then destroyed by this spell. Usage Great Unsummoning may only be cast on the overland map, for the base Casting Cost of - making it one of the most expensive spells in the game. There is no need to choose a target for Great Unsummoning. As explained above, it will automatically affect each and every unit that it can - including the caster's own units. It is possible to cast Great Unsummoning when no valid targets exist. In this case, no units are destroyed and the spell's massive Casting Cost is simply wasted. The game makes no warning about this, neither beforehand or when the spell is actually cast. Note that there is no feedback or report on which units (or how many) were destroyed by the spell - or if any were destroyed at all! The player can survey the world to try to figure this out on his own - this is especially important for finding out whether his own units were lost as a result. Since the destruction occurs instantly, there is no need to pay any further Upkeep Costs. To destroy additional Fantastic Units, the spell must be cast again from scratch. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Great Unsummoning may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Great Unsummoning may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Great Unsummoning during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Great Unsummoning has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, Great Unsummoning may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Great Unsummoning can radically reduce the number of Fantastic Creatures on the map in an instant. This is exceptionally potent in the hands of a wizard who, himself, relies mostly on Normal Units and/or Heroes. Alternatively, it's a good spell to cast when most or all of your own Fantastic Units have high Resistance scores ( or higher), which makes them immune. The best time to use this spell is when being overrun by a large enemy army consisting of many Fantastic Creatures, or just before attempting to invade an enemy possessing many such creatures. The sudden decrease in enemy numbers will make battles easier for a while. Category:Instant Spells Category:Sorcery